Lothlorien Lust
by lothlorienlust
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1: Anticipation

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/C

**A/N: So, this is no ordinary Legomance in fact I'm considering creating my own category Legolirt (Legolas- Flirt). Even though I do love a good Legomance as well as the romantic aspect of the stories I always feel there isn't enough sexual tension! Although this does not represent Legolas in the same way as the books or films this is how I would like to imagine him before he had to accept his royal responsibilities. This is based on a younger, less responsible Legolas who is more light-hearted, playful and dare I say more flirtatious? Also can I add I am a huge fan of LOTR books and films alike so would understand if people are adverse to my portrayal but this is just a bit of fun! In particular I know "The neri and the nissi being equal, there can only be a union of one with one." are Tolkien's own words on Elven marriage basically meaning sex = marriage for elves but for the sake of girls who like to imagine I am going against this- sorry Tolkien. All the speech would be in elven of course. Rate and Review if you want J I'll probably update regardless for my own entertainment!**

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 1: Anticipation

As the golden trees rustled in the wind it was as though they too were whispering about the visitors who would soon be here. All around Lothlorien preparations were already being made for the arrival of the Prince of Mirkwood; lanterns were being lit, the tables laid for the banquet and the elf-maidens were alight with anticipation. It had been many decades since the Prince had visited and if the whispers and murmurs were true, he was arriving on instruction of his father to find a wife. In a clearing on the outskirts of Caras Galadhon a small crowd of she-elves was forming each dressed in their finest gowns of blue and silver to greet the visitors and talking excitedly about the Prince's arrival.

As she came closer to the group, Alassë smiled at the sight of all her friends dressed in their best clothes only to quickly check her own appearance. She smoothed down her dress absentmindedly; it was a simple design in powder blue; thinking ahead she had saved her favourite dress for the ball a few weeks from now. Her golden hair flowed down her back, pinned, with the insistence of her mother, a white flower. Alassë smiled with the memory, she was sure her mother had been more excited than her this morning. 'First impressions are everything' she had fussed inspecting her daughters' gown and hair 'don't worry, stay calm and for the love of Eru don't be rude!' she had insisted as Alassë had escaped through the door.

Now approaching the clearing she felt a flutter of nerves in her stomach, she may have rolled her eyes at her mothers' worries this morning but inside she was undoubtedly excited. She was just about to share this with her friends who were clustered on the edge of the group when Haldir the warden of the Northern Borders spoke up 'We are pleased to inform you that the company of Prince Greenleaf has entered the realm and is swiftly approaching, please arrange yourselves in preparation for his arrival'. Immediately the girls started to form a line along the edge of the clearing, smoothing down their hair and murmuring with excitement and nerves. Slipping beside her friends Morwen and Herenya in the line Alassë stood quietly listening out for the party's approach. Soon the other girls joined her in silence and the only noises were their quiet breaths and the rustles of the leaves until in the distance their sharp hearing picked up the sound of approaching horses; they were coming.

Alassë looked out into the northern trees her eyes scanning for movement; until she saw six white horses appear, the men dressed in green riding clothes with bows and quivers on their backs. The group rode swiftly and quickly came to a halt in front of the assembled girls, elegantly dismounting and coming to stand parallel to the group though easily outnumbered. Alassë studied each of the riders' faces trying to determine who was the Prince, one rider was tall and his face angular another had a broader figure and strong cheekbones. However, her gaze was interrupted when one of the elves stepped out from the line placing his hand on his chest. Alassë sighed, although the elf was no doubt good-looking, with piercing green eyes and long brown hair she couldn't help but be disappointed, he wasn't the elf Prince she had been expecting.

'It is my pleasure...' the elf spoke '…To introduce to you, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood'. Alassës heart skipped in anticipation as one of the taller elves stepped from the line and bowed deeply. He was slender yet his arm muscles were defined through his clothes no doubt from the archery he was so famous for even in Lorien. Alassë had to suppress a laugh at her mistake and surprise; to her horror this resulted in a strange squeak escaping her mouth. Her hands flew to her mouth and she could see Morwen silently shaking with laughter next to her.

The Prince looked along the line until he saw her. His face emotionless, his blue eyes burning into her green eyes, her heart fluttered in embarrassment but she held his gaze. This seemed to surprise him and Alassë was sure she saw a flash of curiosity in his eyes before he returned to addressing the rest of the line. 'The pleasure is mine' he spoke, his voice soft and serious. 'Now if you may excuse us, my men and I have had a long journey and wish to freshen up before meeting with The Lady. I am sure we will all meet again this evening' with this he bowed his head and Alassë saw a small smile playing on his lips.

But by the time he righted himself his face was politely composed, smiling politely with his eyes serious once again 'Until then ladies…' he smiled, before leading his men to the path guided by Haldir. The girls watched him leave until he was lost in the trees. Finally relaxing Alassë bowed her head _-great- _she sighed before catching her friends laughing at her and closing her eyes in embarrassment –_did that just happen!?-._

**_Sorry it's so short, just needed to find my feet and set the scene!_**

**_-J_**


	2. Chapter 2: Avoid

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/C

**A/N: Yey thank you for the reviews and follows! I wasn't expecting that kind of response; it made me a very happy when I got home from work! I will try to be prompt with my updates if you guys are keen for more? Hope you like the idea of it and that you like the direction I will take it in! Huge hugs to _brankel1, CherryTree230,The Classy Fangir_l and _mt_ for the reviews! It's so hard knowing how subtle to make the story's developments, but I think I will try to drag it out slowly as more than anyone in the world I love the building of sexual tension- oh and fluff a lot of fluff! Also any ideas on what you would like to read or have me include? Let me know!**

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 2: Avoid

As the sky darkened the forest floor and entwining branches were gradually lit by silver lights lining the staircases winding up the thick tree trunks. Soft harp music and the gentle murmur of conversation could be heard by those walking towards Caras Galadhon; the welcome banquet had begun.

Alassë, running unusually late, glided quickly over the roots and leaves as she hurried towards the grand staircase leading to the event. Still in her dress from the afternoon she had only had time to plait her hair behind her head before she had heard the music and realised the time. As she wound her way up the white stone steps the music slowed and Alassë inwardly cursed as she heard the movement on the platform above her as the elves took their dining seats. Hurrying up the remaining stairs she was relieved to see she was not the only one still standing and quickly slipped into a seat to the edge of the long table which curved like a crescent moon around the floor space to create a dance floor for later. It was only when she had finished admiring the splendour of the decoration when she realised by whom she had sat- Vanessë. Where one was blonde the other brunette, where one was outgoing the other subtle. It was common knowledge that Vanessë was among the fairest in Lorien but also it was believed she would be the Prince's choice; something that she was not ashamed of mentioning.

Almost in sync the assembled elves turned to the staircase. First to appear were the riders and guardians of the Prince each wearing matching mint green tunics their hair pulled back into small braids. Following, came the Prince himself who wore a silver robe sewn with elaborate leaves. He walked slowly, captivating the room but stood to the side looking back to the stairwell. Alassë and the elves sat at the table all stood as Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Light ascended the stairs onto the platform. Her hair of gold with interlaced silver seemed to glow, her eyes which shone as if there were lights within her. She wore a white gown which trailed elegantly behind her shimmering in the moon and lantern lights. Her arm was wrapped around Celeborn's and as she approached Legolas he too offered her his arm, she accepted and was lead gracefully to the centre of the semi-circle table where she sat flanked by the Prince and her husband. 'Please be seated' she said softly gesturing with her hands open. The assembly did so, as a dozen elf-maids appeared holding platters of food and chalices of wine for the company. The meal was lavish and long with four courses but when the last glimpse of food had been eaten the plates were cleared and the harpist and string quartet started to pick up their pace; it was time to dance.

Alassë slowly sipping the last of her wine watched as Celeborn led his wife to the centre of the dance floor and began to glide with her as they gazed into one another's eyes. There was a collective murmur of approval as the two floated effortlessly together. However, the elves were hushed in anticipation as Legolas too rose from his seat; he moved with purpose along the table choosing to ignore the fact the mass of eyes watching him. Alassë too followed him with her eyes as her moved in her direction, was he moving to her? Her heart fastened as she looked down at the table hearing his gentle footsteps approach. 'May I have this dance.. Lady Vanessë?' his voice purred softly yet confidently. Alassë's heart sunk to her stomach; how had she been so stupid as to hope? 'It would be my pleasure your highness' the she-elf replied emitting a girlish laugh and batting her eyelashes.

Catching Herenya's eye Alassë rolled her eyes, disguising her disappointment. Her friend winked across the platform before turning her attention back to the Prince as he accompanied his partner to the floor their arms interlaced. As the pair started to dance Alassë started to look more closely at the Prince. He was handsome that was true; his golden hair parted either side of his face, his blue eyes watching Vanessë with interest. –_Great - _Alassë thought –_he's fallen for her already-_ as she watched the two move as one across the floor; their bodies tantalizingly close. Once or twice Legolas leaned closely to his partner's ear to whisper something resulting in a shiver and small laugh escaping from Vanessë's smiling mouth. The music slowed and the Prince bowed before his partner brushing his lips against her knuckles no doubt causing every girl's heart to flutter with envy. Alassë noted to herself that his formal dress – illuminated by the lanterns- made his eyes light up. The Prince watched his partner return to her seat and, as though sensing the waves of jealousy Alassë was emitting, looked up catching her eye. The two looked at each other for a brief moment before he turned and offered his hand to Selina the youngest of the elves at the table.

The forest was plunged into darkness save the white light of the lanterns as the moon was covered with billowing clouds. Alassë was sat as she had been for the majority of the night at her dining seat watching the dancing couples- sulking. Though she had danced twice throughout the evening with her male friends she seemed to be one of the few she-elves the Prince hadn't chosen to dance with. –_I don't see what's so special about him anyway, Vanessë can have him, makes no difference to me-_ she thought to herself watching as Legolas whispered and smiled with his dance partners, his hand on the small of their back, his eyes piercing theirs. Though her judgement may have been biased, her opinion of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had no doubt lessened. This was not to say he hadn't noticed her as Alassë had caught his eye between many of the first few dance changes. However, as the night wore on and she was neglected at her seat she had decided he wasn't worth her time- or so she was telling herself.

Interrupting her loathsome thoughts, the Prince himself gestured for the musicians to pause. The dancing couples stopped and those sitting watched him closely. Alassë herself grudgingly watched though with less admiration than she had the previous hours. 'Excuse me, I am so sorry to interrupt but I am afraid I must retire for the evening.. thankyou all for your kind hospitality, goodnight' he announced. At this he knelt to kiss his partners hand but doing so looked up at Alassë. She managed to keep her face expressionless though her insides squirmed with excitement or anger she did not know. Holding his gaze she could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch before he again composed himself and stood. Bowing towards the lord and lady who had ceaselessly danced all evening he moved towards the staircase escorted by his men and after bowing his head to the room he descended into the night. –_So that's how you want to play this then huh?- _Alassë thought with a shrug _–As mother always says First Impressions are very important, it's a shame he doesn't feel the same-._


	3. Chapter 3: Awareness

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/C

**A/N: Yey thank you for the reviews again! And the number of followers and favourites is great! Thankyou in particular to****_ W33MU_**** for the great constructive advice which I will try to follow! So I hope you're all enjoying it so far and Alassë isn't annoying. I do like describing as you may have noticed! Although I have been prompt to update for the first three there may be a slight gap now but I will try not to make you wait too long! Off to a LOTR marathon on Friday wish me luck! And as always are there any characters you want mentioning? Or places you want them to go? LET ME KNOW :) **

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 3: Awareness

A few days had passed in the golden wood since the welcoming banquet. Yet the excitement about the Prince was still humming, much to Alassë's annoyance. The morning after the banquet she had questioned her feelings towards Legolas, wondering if she had simply been caught up in the moment the night before. However, seeing him that afternoon walking through the trees and greeting every elf but herself confirmed it. He was an arrogant Prince who was obviously holding a grudge from their first meeting.

With this mind-set Alassë had tried to avoid the Prince as much as she could, and even more so the group of girls who seemed to follow his every move. Luckily, he seemed to be spending a lot of his time with Vanessë. The two went riding into the forest together daily and could be seen disappearing after supper as he walked her to her room. This suited Alassë as it was easy for her to assume her normal routine without the inclusion of courtesy towards the royal guest.

A week after the banquet Alassë decided to venture into the wood to find her favourite spot in Lorien; a small section of the river Nimrodel secluded by trees; yet warmed by the sun in the evenings. Packing lightly she picked her way through the wood leaving the humming centre of Caras Galadhon behind, winding her way through the golden trees. Soon the trunks thickened and the light fell in shapes on the floor through the overlapping leaves above. Alassë found the tree she was looking for and pushed aside the curtain of leaves to reveal her hiding place.

The river ran quietly through the clearing yet was easily twice as deep as Alassë so hanging her satchel on a nearby tree and undressing to her undergarments Alassë dove into the water. It was refreshingly cold and she stayed submerged for as long as she could before resurfacing. Floating on her back she sighed; she had missed this place.

(LEGOLAS)

The Prince rode quickly against the breeze into the woods hearing the sound of hooves behind him disappear. Sighing with relief he pulled his horse to a walk –_Finally some peace and quiet- _he thought as he rode silently, listening to the wood life around him. He admired Lorien's beauty and the open, light spaces, yet he yearned to return home and to be among his own trees again.

As he listened his ears picked up on the sound of running water not far away; feeling a sudden thirst in his throat he dismounted his horse and walked towards the sound. It wasn't long before he heard the presence of another being too in the water. Moving with a hunters caution he was able to come within a few yards of where Alassë was bathing. He peered through the branches and recognized her from the banquet. –_She was the one who I didn't dance with-_ he thought, intrigued –_ the one who laughed when she saw me-_. He continued to watch as the elf washed her hair submerging herself in the water, when he heard a rustling and the sound of footsteps behind him. Cursing himself for not listening out he turned around.

"What are you doing?" rang out a voice in the silence. Alassë surfaced suddenly looking around for the cause of the sound,

"Nothing. I was just.." replied another deeper voice. Alassë spun around in the water and saw two figures silhouetted against the branches.

"Who's there!?" she called out causing the one of the shadows to come forward through the branches revealing a very confused Vanessë. She was a vision in crimson red her hair braided artfully behind her head causing Alassë to feel selfconcious of her wet and ragged appearance. Vanessë looked at Alassë in the water and then back through the branches as the Prince himself walked through. His arrival caused the half-naked girl in the water to sink lower into the river, covering herself in embarrassment. Vanessë turned to the Prince her eyes narrowing "What's going on here? Were you… watching her!?" she questioned. Alassë looked up at him he looked guilty but he replied confidently that he wasn't and hadn't been, which seemed to win Vanessë over.

"Can I.. we.. join you?" the Prince asked correcting himself and turning to Alassë. This contact made the she-elf's heart stutter, it was the first time he had directly spoken to her. She could now see how he made Vanessë so girlish and weak. Clearing her head of these thoughts and ignoring the buzz in her chest she looked him in the eye.

"I was just leaving… but please… It's all yours" Alassë replied trying to keep her cool but allowing a small smile to play on her lips. She bowed and attempted to leave the river with as much grace as possible sliding up onto the bank and walking swiftly over to her clothes. Her underclothes weren't _that_ covering and he was a Prince after all. Just then, Alassë felt a hand on her arm and turning found Vanessë eyeing her up.

"What are you playing at?" she said her face serious. Alassë looked over her shoulder and saw the Prince had averted his eyes at her leaving the river –_that was considerate-_she thought, surprised.

"What do you mean?" she replied to the girl; though she had some idea about whom it concerned.

"You and Legolas.." Vanessë started but Alassë interrupted rolling her eyes and moving past her into the trees.

"Don't worry! I'm not interested. He's ALL yours.." she murmured; though loud enough for their eleven ears to hear. As she was leaving her heart stopped briefly as she saw the Prince's head perk up in interest but before he could turn around she had disappeared into the wood. But she wondered all the way home –_ Had he heard?_


	4. Chapter 4: Ashamed

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/C

**A/N: This chapter hasn't got as much tension as I would like but from after this it will start building I promise! Thanks for the reviews and I think OME (Oh my Ellsar) will become my new phrase ;) hehe please keep reviewing it makes me smile like a hobbit on lembas bread.**

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Arriving home from the lake Alassë collapsed on her bed and let out a long sigh. –_Had he heard?-_ she wondered –_If he did he's going to dislike me even more. Though he did ask if he could join me… no he probably just wanted to swim… but…-_. The thoughts raced around in her head all evening but one feeling she couldn't budge was how her chest had felt warm when he spoke to her. It wasn't love; she knew it couldn't be, not when she disliked him so much. But then what was it? She was just reliving the event for the hundredth time when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miss Alassë?" sounded a low voice from outside her door. Her heart jumped until she remembered the Prince's voice was softer than that. Mentally hitting herself for getting so excited she raised herself off her bed and went to the door. Pushing it aside to her surprise she saw one of the Prince's men; the one who she had first mistaken for Legolas himself. He smiled warmly and Alassë felt a streak of guilt as she remembered how disappointed she had been when she first saw him. In an effort to make up for this past mistake she threw him a winning smile and asked politely how she could help him.

"I have been asked to relay a message from Prince Legolas" he replied.

"Oh yes?" Alassë asked calmly trying to keep her face composed and indifferent though her insides were squirming with nerves.

"He would like you to meet him by the river after dinner this evening" the elf replied before bowing and beginning to leave.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Alassë asked after him.

"Eledor M'lady" he replied before turning and walking off towards the halls where elves were no doubt already seated and eating.

Alassë started moving around her room to change for dinner, her head spinning. What did this mean? What would she wear? She ran to her wardrobe and flung open the door; searching for something fit for this occasion. After a while she chose out a long silver dress, pinning her hair back with two simple braids. Walking up the lit stairs to dinner her mind raced. What should she say? What would he say? She was so absorbed with her thoughts that she had already reached the top of the stairs. Spotting Herenya eating by herself she made her way over to her friend deciding not to mention her plans. It wasn't long until they were joined by Selina and Morwena but although Alassë tried to engage in conversation her eyes kept drifting to the staircase.

However, it was when she was least expecting it that Legolas arrived and to Alassë's horror he wasn't alone. Her eyes dropped to the floor. Her heart fell through her stomach. On his arm looking as stunning as always in an emerald green dress was Vanessë. She looked around the room as if she owned it. Alassë boiled with anger watching Legolas out of the corner of her eye as he held Vanessë as close as usual. He looked over to her and focusing all her energy on keeping a smile on her face Alassë tried to talk to her friends ignoring him. Herenya looked at her friend and saw her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm not that hungry" she declared, "Alassë are you finished too?"

Alassë looked up and gave her friend a grateful nod, getting up and blinking the tears from her eyes. -_What is wrong with me?_ - She thought - _I never cry-. _Suddenly, feeling someone looking at her, she lifted her head and fixed a bright smile on her face and followed Herenya to the stairwell moving with false confidence and grace.- _If he thought she was still going to meet him, he had another thing coming. No one made her feel like this, Prince or not_- .

**SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE TANTALISINGLY TENSION FILLED I PROMISE ;) AND UPDATED TOMORROW! :O I'm too nice to you**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5: Attitude

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/C

**A/N: I've been looking forward to this chapter since I first thought of the idea for this story. Maybe because I wish it would happen to me and it gives the imagination a lot to work with ;) hope I do it justice.. I would LOVE to find out what you guys thought of this chapter! As always feel free to ask questions!**

**Gollum-girl2003-Coraline thanks for those creepy gollum coughs that's all I've ever needed in my life! I hope this chapter makes up for it ;)**

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 5

Alassë's tears of disappointment soon turned to anger. She had known that he was like this from the first banquet. How had she let him trick her like everyone else? Herenya, knowing her friend well, hadn't asked any questions but gave Alassë a parting hug which spoke a thousand words. Alassë undressed quickly and sat in her large four-poster bed thinking. She wouldn't let him get away with this.

Waking in the morning it took Alassë mere seconds to remember the night before. Moaning she got dressed and headed out to the stables, this was something she needed to distract herself from; no scheming today.

Her horse Farrow was in the northern stables so the walk from her home in the west of Lorien allowed Alassë to clear her head. She focused on the sound of the birds and the rustling of the trees, it was still early morning and she was among the few elves awake. It was peaceful, quiet. She soon found Farrow and it wasn't long until she was mounted and riding swiftly into the forest; the wind in her hair, the sun on her face. Riding soothed Alassë as it always had done, it was something her father had taught her before he moved to Rivendell. As a messenger between the eleven kingdoms he was often away but this trick to relieve stress was something Alassë had always remembered.

It was late afternoon when she returned to the stable, the golden sunlight dipping through the trees. She was not tired but the day had flown past without her notice. On their return to the stable she dismounted elegantly, allowing Farrow to walk on his own towards his stable block. Letting down her hair Alassë turned for home only to hear a familiar voice through the trees- her tutor. Suddenly, she saw the elder elf in the distance and considered ducking behind a tree; but it was too late he had already seen her. Alassë gulped, it was even worse- he was with her mother.

"Alassë! Come here! You are in big trouble young lady!" called her mother's voice with an edge of anger. Without thought, Alassë childishly decided to run. She couldn't face being told off after such a peaceful and carefree day. Running with considerable speed Alassë found her way to the north of Caras Galadhon. Slowing down she smiled with satisfaction only to see Vanessë standing a few feet away.

"Alassë, I need to speak with you…!" she called out, her voice sounding like bell chimes. Though from her expression Alassë could tell it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. Making lame arm movements Alassë gave what she hoped was an apologetic expression and walked swiftly away. To her annoyance however, she soon heard the sound of light footsteps behind her. –_Why does everyone need to do confront me today!?-_ She thought picking up pace and winding around the trees. Suddenly, and surprisingly, Alassë realised she didn't know where she was. Looking around she saw no tree that she recognised –_but I know every corner of Lothlorien- _she pondered as she walked around the roots. It was strange that there should be a place the size of this that she had never visited.

Curiosity overcame her logic and she strayed further into the trees until she came to a clearing. The trees around the edge were hung with white curtains and behind each were wooden walls which Alassë suspected were rooms. She listened intently as she walked towards the nearest curtain but heard no noise and carefully peeled it back. It was indeed a room; a bed, a wardrobe, a mirror and a desk all in white oak lined the room. However, it was unoccupied. Re-emerging from the room Alassë walked further along the line of curtains not quite knowing why she had come over so curious.

Then, her ears picked up on the shifting of leaves a few metres behind her and quickly without thinking she dived through a pair of curtains pulling them closed behind her immediately. Nor was she a moment too soon, as watching, propped against a tree through a gap in the white material, she saw Vanessë run into the clearing.

"Alassë?" she called but to no answer. After what seemed like an age the hiding elf heard Vanessë walk back out of the clearing. However, this focus on what was happening outside of the tent had obstructed her short-range senses. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and her body stiffened.

"It's rude not to knock you know…" came a voice behind her, and spinning around Alassë found herself less arm's length away from the Prince. Her eyes widened as she took in how close they were. Unable to think of anything to say (other than how she was meant to knock on a curtain) she simply raised her eyebrows hoping this came across as unimpressed rather than confused. Her head was pounding as Alassë looked the Prince up and down slowly. He was dressed casually in a simple green tunic and his hair hung loose save two small braids near his temples. She had never been so close to him and his height was intimidating as he leaned towards her. When she plucked up the courage to look at his face again she noted the flawless skin and realised his eyes were still piercing hers; as though he could see right into her soul. She smiled at the thought.

"Yet again, I amuse you?" he purred, smiling. Alassë tried to find words to reply, but none were coming to her tongue. Instead, to make up for her silence, she made to move away from him but this was stopped by his arm in front of her as he placed his hand on the tree behind her. –_He knows how to keep a girl cornered- _Alassë thought trying to hold in the retorts she had been planning since the night before.

Legolas studied the elf in front of him. –_curious-_ he thought_, _she wasn't reacting as he had anticipated. She seemed calm but her eyes betrayed her; she was holding back something.

"You didn't come to the lake last night?" he questioned, hoping she would answer the questions in his head he had wondered the night before.

"I must not have gotten the message..." Alassë replied cooly but then not wanting to get Eledor into trouble she smirked "or maybe I don't appreciate being summoned. Maybe I like to be asked in person. Maybe I like men to be brave…" At this Legolas' jaw clenched and Alassë worried she had gone too far; he was a Prince after all. She took this opportunity to duck quickly under his arm and move slyly towards the curtained door. He turned quickly his eyes alight with interest, as she stopped in her tracks. He'd never had this resistance from a she-elf before.

"What if I were to ask you in person?" he asked, stepping towards her, Alassë's face still turned away from him. He noticed with annoyance how this closeness didn't seem to affect her. Little did he know that Alassë's mind was on fire. Raging between her anger and her sudden desire to turn around; to touch his face, to feel his arms, to kiss his… Waking herself from her thoughts she realised it was her turn to speak. Trying to ignoring the warm heat of his breath on her neck Alassë took a deep breath.

"Then I would have to politely decline" she replied quietly over her shoulder "however, I can think of a certain elf maiden who would swoon at the pleasure. May I suggest you ask her instead?" Building in confidence and trying to hold back a smile Alassë stepped forward turning around smoothly. She noted his confused expression as he stood still save his eyes as they watched her. She bowed deeply breaking his gaze before meeting his eyes once again.

"Your highness" she spoke with a smile, and before he could return the gesture she was gone through the white curtains running with the adrenaline of what she had just done. –_I bet you didn't see that coming did you?-_ Alassë thought smugly to herself.

Indeed, he hadn't. Never before had he encountered such problems with a she-elf. Never before had he not gotten something he wanted. –_And this won't be the first time- _he thought to himself; his mind already planning a battle strategy.

**What do you think for this as their first one-on-one encounter? I would love to know! Hehe this chapter has me all excited!**

**-J**


	6. Chapter 6: Attention

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/C

**A/N: Not sure how many more chapters I can squeeze out of this story everyone so there may only be three more but don't you worry if this is the case I will pile them with as many eeeek moments as I can! Currently have a pen tengwar tattoo on my arm and it's making me feel stupidly cool. Please keep me updated with what you think! **

**Gollum girl2003 Coraline- haha sorry that it didn't make up for it… this one maybe? And wow. Letter ninjas I feel so very spoiled ;) but yes I've always wanted to touch his face too and other stuff but I won't go into that now!**

**A Happy Reader- I'm glad you like it! I thought it would make a change from the usual romance at once stories**

**Brankel1- I'm glad you still 'love it' ;)**

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 6: Attention 

Although Alassë had been on a high from her bold rejection of the Prince, as she lay in bed that night she was starting to regret it. She had a horrible feeling she had taken it a step too far; she had forgotten her place. However, she was more concerned about the other thoughts swimming around her head: the feeling of his breath on her neck; the muscle in his arm as he had tried to stop her leaving; how soft his lips looked. –_Did I do the right thing? -_ She wondered as she imagined what would have happened if she'd stayed for just a few minutes later. No matter how hard she tried, Alassë couldn't shake the thoughts from her head and it was with these images that she fell asleep dreaming reluctantly of Legolas.

However, to her surprise, over the next few days the Prince didn't seem fazed by their encounter. If anything he was acting more civil towards her. Alassë had typically run into him the morning after and although she had been prepared for the steely blue eyes she had been met with quite the opposite. The Prince had smiled, bowed his head and greeted her.

"Good morning, Miss Alassë" he had spoken his voice carrying no evidence of spite or anger.

Slightly taken aback but now remembering her manners the elf maiden had curtsied and replied "Good morning, my Prince" before moving past him.

His behaviour became increasingly strange throughout the week. The next day he had offered to carry some of the books Alassë had been carrying. Although the weight wasn't an issue for her, she took him up on his offer allowing him to take the heavier few. They had walked along in silence before reaching her tutor's door; Alassë desperately trying to think of something to say although the Prince didn't seem to mind the quiet. The two had entered the tutor's empty study placing the pile of books on a small round table in the corner.

"I'm afraid I must go and attend to my horse" he had apologised as they left the room.

"Of course" replied Alassë lamely before bowing her head, he returned the gesture but not before reaching forward and taking her hand. Alassë's heart fluttered as he gently kissed her knuckles. She could have stayed in that moment forever, but too soon the warmth of his hand and lips were gone.

"Until we meet again" he smiled, before turning and walking north towards the stables.

-_I hope that we'll meet again soon-_ Alassë thought, before mentally hitting herself for thinking such pathetic and dependant thoughts. She wouldn't allow herself to start liking him, however, she had to admit he was working his way into her good books.

A few days passed and the Prince was just as polite. He smiled whenever they met which to Alassë seemed to be all the time. –_Perhaps he respects me now, because I refused him?-_ she thought, but quickly dismissed this as a stupid idea.- _Besides, Vanessë still hangs onto him like a wet blank_- she added. She had so far avoided the dreaded conversation with the she-elf. Yet, whenever her, Alassë and the Prince were in the same room Vanessë became as attached to Legolas as a dwarf is attached to his gold. Finding any excuse to stroke his arm or call him 'Legolas'. This amused Alassë more than it annoyed her and more than once she had caught the Prince looking bored by the attention.

One skill Alassë had never been good at was archery. No matter how hard she practised it was something that she couldn't manage to learn. None the less every Tuesday she set aside time for her self-taught sessions and was just making her way to one when she sensed someone behind her. Secretly hoping who it could be she continued her way through the forest.

Stopping and turning, Alassë saw the Prince making his way through the trees. He stopped when she saw him, and leant against a tree watching curiously as she took an arrow from its quiver. She tried to ignore his presence and brought the arrow to the bow but she couldn't shake the feeling of his stare on her back. Consequently when she released the arrow it fell a few feet short of the tree she had been aiming for. Hearing a supressed laugh behind her, she turned in annoyance to see Legolas holding back a smile.

"What do you want?" she snapped

"You do know it helps to aim?" he joked, his eyes fixed on hers.

"You think you could do it better?" Alassë retorted only to immediately wince remembering who she was talking to. Allowing a small smile to play on his lips Legolas strode over to her taking the bow lightly from her.

"I assume you know what an arrow is?" he asked mockingly.

Not wanting to rise to his bait Alassë tried to ignore the comment and passed him one of her own. Alassë watched as Legolas quickly set up the bow and arrow with considerable elegance. She noticed the muscles in his arms flex, defined against his tunic sleeves and how strong his jaw line was when he concentrated.

"Which tree?" he asked, his eyes focused ahead.

"The big one?" Alassë answered dreamily, distracted she watched his long fingers flex around the bow. –_What I would do- _she thought to herself; for it was no longer any use denying it, he was attractive. _Very _attractive.

Smirking Legolas tightened the bow string, pulling the arrow to his ear. "I'm hungry" he commented before letting the arrow fly into the wood causing Alassë to wake up from her daydream.

"You're hungry?" she said confused, until she heard a soft thud in the distance. –_Impossible- _she thought, the concept dawning on her -_there aren't any fruit trees in range-._ She watched as the Prince walked steadily in the direction of the noise before slowly following him, mesmerised.

After walking a fair distance the pair came across an apple tree with fruits hanging from the branches. Unable to contain her amazement any longer Alassë overtook the Prince and started looking around the floor for the fallen fruit. As she turned back towards the Prince to see if he'd found it, she stumbled into something hard, before falling to the floor, pulling the object with her.

"Oomph... Watch out!" a voice laughed. Alassë opened her eyes to see Legolas splayed on top of her, his hair falling in her face. Propping himself up on his arm and catching her eye he smiled. She looked down and suddenly noticed the pressure of his body on hers, his breathing fast. She looked up and saw him looking at her in a peculiar way, with his eyes alight with curiosity. He shifted his weight to lift his torso off of her though his lower half was still pressed firmly against her causing the she-elfs imagination to whir. They continued to hold each other's gaze; Alassë feeling as though her head would explode with the thoughts running through it. His eyes travelled to her lips as he bit his softly. A soft moan escaped her lips as Alassë moved her head off of the ground slightly in anticipation; she could no longer stop herself.

He too moved closer when suddenly he pushed himself off of her and brought a shining red apple to his lips taking a bite. Alassë lay there confused as he stood and retracted the arrow from the fruit and threw it gently to her without taking his eyes from the apple.

-_WHAT!?- _Alassë thought, completely taken aback.

Legolas glanced at her as she still lay stunned on the ground.

"Mmmmm…" he murmured gesturing to the apple in his hand "that's better". He held her stare a moment longer before smiling and giving her a wink. He then proceeded to turn away and walk into the trees without glancing back.

Sitting up, Alassë blinked, sighing deeply though her breathing was still fast -_did that really just happen_!?- She thought.

**May be a little wait now but hopefully not!**

**-J**


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/C

**A/N: I am back. Sorry I should have said I would be on holiday but don't worry here I am. Thank-you for your views and support however, this is the penultimate chapter! Hope you've enjoyed reading it though J Stupidly short chapter but the last one will be long I promise and I hope to get it out by the end of the week!**

**Singer of Water- yep she didn't keep her cool but that's what makes her so likeable I thought!**

**Gollum girl2003 Coraline – sorry that it was a wait! But I hope this makes up for it! As always thanks for the coughs ;)**

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 7: Awkward

Still lying star struck on the floor of the wood Alassë was questioning herself. What she had felt wasn't new to her but it had never been snatched away from her so quickly before. Staring into space she remembered how close they had been, the pressure of his body on hers and the look in his eyes which she had obviously misread. However, what troubled her most was how she had wanted to respond. She had been overcome with waves of desire which looking back on she couldn't explain, Alassë could only remember wanting to remain close to him. It was most likely for this reason that she now felt a strong urge to get close to him again.

-_It's like pulling back the bowstring but never releasing the arrow_- she thought, only to be reminded of how Legolas had looked before shooting down the apple. Getting herself up off the ground and brushing down her dress Alassë slowly made her way back through the woods though her eyes glazed over as she remembered the encounter. _–I have_ _to speak to him-_ she decided _–to make sure it isn't awkward that's all - _Alassë added; though she had a feeling that wasn't the only reason she wanted to see him.

However, it seemed that now Alassë wanted to see Legolas, she couldn't find him. Preparations for the leaving banquet were underway and this added haste to the elf maidens search as she knew the end of his visit was nearing. However, no matter where she looked Alassë couldn't find him, even when she went to the effort of subtly asking her mother. She had committed herself to talking to him and wouldn't stop until she found him and diffused the situation- just how she was going to do that she had no clue. Unfortunately, she realised there was no other option so walking with determination Alassë tried to find her way back to the secluded clearing lined with curtains. Only to be caught off guard…

"What are you doing back here?" came an accusing voice from behind her. Alassë moaned quietly before turning around to face Vanessë who stood with her hands on her hips, her lips pursed.

"I….. Dropped something the last time I was here" Alassë replied lamely hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her.

Vanessë raised an eyebrow at this, "When have you been here before?" she inquired. _–Great- _Alassë thought looking at the floor _–I've gone and dug myself a hole-._

"…..Well… when I say that _I_ had-"

"Vanessë?"

The voice was soft and low and although Alassë was glad to have been interrupted she did wish her insides wouldn't squirm at the sound of his voice. She looked up to see the Prince moving towards them his eyes focused on Vanessë who immediately broke out into a giggle and starting to play with one of her long brown braids.

"Oh… Legolas… I wasn't expecting to see you… how are you?" she spluttered causing Alassë to roll her eyes.

*0*

Legolas resisted the urge to smile as he noticed Alassë roll her eyes, keeping his face an expressionless mask. He was used to Vanessë's girlish collapse by now and he was only sorry that he had to spend all his time with her. He planned to have words with his father about his matchmaking skills in the future. Although, as he felt Alassë's eyes study him it occurred to the Prince that for now his plan was working perfectly.

"I think dinner is being served early this evening, would you care to join me?" he asked the brunette, extending his arm politely assuring his eyes didn't stray from Vanessë.

*0*

Alassë watched as the Prince extended his arm towards Vanessë and gulped. He hadn't looked at her once, not even acknowledging her presence. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting from him but perhaps at least a word of greeting. Vanessë proceeded to wrap her slender arm around the Princes', batting her eyelashes and walking gracefully off with him away from Alassë without another word.

Alassë was left to walk back alone in the woods confused as to what had just happened. He had ignored her. Not even a glance in her direction. Had she done something wrong? He hadn't seemed annoyed earlier, he had winked!

–_Perhaps I am making a big deal out of this, he probably just didn't notice me?- _she thought, only to laugh at the idea of an elf being that blind. Now that she thought back at how girlish and pathetic she had been on the floor it made Alassë squirm with embarrassment. She had actually leant up to kiss him!? –_You weren't so repulsed at the time though, were you?- _she reminded herself. Shaking away this thought Alassë rolled over in her bed trying to block out any thoughts of the Prince though she reluctantly found herself thinking about a pair or piercing blue eyes before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Ambush

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/C

**A/N: OK so I lied, it's not the final chapter but the next one will be! I realised I needed to do this chapter justice and I didn't want to rush nor did I want an essay for one chapter so voila! Have strangely found myself listening to 'Nero- Into the Past' whilst writing this and it has given bucket loads of inspiration. Weird, but it fits in well with my imagination.**

**Gollum girl2003 Coraline - thank-you for yet another review you really are fab, its official! I am really glad you like it as a story just hope you like the ending as much hehe**

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 8: Ambush

Alassë woke with a sinking feeling in her heart; today was his last day here. The Prince was due to leave the next morning and she was starting to think she didn't want him to. Granted he hadn't spoken to her since their incident in the woods but that incident had complete control of her thoughts. No matter how hard Alassë tried she couldn't rid her mind of the memories; the feel of his breath on her cheek, the pressure of his body on hers, the how close her lips had come to his and his eyes glinting playfully as he left. She needed a distraction.

Pulling on one of her plain everyday robes she made her way to the centre of Caras Galahad climbing up the winding staircase to the large platform which had hosted the arrival banquet a few weeks previously. It was already alive with busy working elves preparing for the leaving ball that evening. Spotting Herenya, Alassë picked her way through the crowd and immediately started helping her friend tie up the bouquets of white flowers to overhanging branches.

The work was repetitive but it kept Alassë busy and occupied her mind as she listened to the other elf maiden's talk excitedly about the ball- it was an unusual occurrence in the golden wood. They were just discussing their dresses when a silence ebbed. Alassë looked up from the gold leaves she was arranging and followed the crowds gaze to see the Prince reaching the top of the stairs.

"Please, continue your work, I would hate to disturb" he spoke confidently gesturing with his hands towards the trees. Presently the conversation started again although noticeably quieter than before. Alassë turned back to her work focusing on not watching the Prince however, out of the corner of her eyes she saw him wind through the elf maidens stopping now and again to complement their work.

She was obviously not concentrating hard enough however, as Alassë's fingers slipped and the leaves she was intricately threading together fell to the floor. Cursing silently to herself she straightened up bumping her arm into something knocking her off balance when she felt a firm hand on her elbow keeping her upright. Looking over her shoulder she realised that it was Legolas holding her up.

"Thank-you" she laughed awkwardly correcting herself; only to realise the Prince wasn't looking in her direction. Legolas continued to look straight ahead as he slowly released her elbow, his fingers momentarily tracing the delicate skin of her upper arm before he continued walking. Alassë looked after him watching him continue to make his way through the crowd, her skin tingling slightly from his touch. So it was official he was ignoring her, but why?

The silky material swished as Alassë turned a circle in front of her mirror. –_not too bad-_ she thought to herself looking at her reflection. Her dress was a deep forest green which her mother had said would bring out her eyes, she hadn't been wrong. Alassë smiled at the memory of when she had picked out the dress, she had hoped to catch the Prince's eye whilst wearing it and although that opportunity had passed she was still pleased with it. The neckline was a bateau shape showing off the curves of her pale collarbones and the fabric swept to the floor yet hugged her slightly around the waist and the tight sleeves. Alassë had chosen to wear her hair down, the blonde curls falling either side of her face. Overall, she felt as if she could face him. Whilst readying herself she had questioned whether she should but now seeing herself Alassë felt a sweep of confidence run through her; she would confront the Prince and ask about his strange behaviour. –_I'm never going to see him again anyway-_ she thought to herself leaving her house upon hearing the bells chime for the beginning of the banquet.

It was a specular affair. Even though she had worked hard on the platform all day the scene took on a life of its own that evening. The stars were shining, the moon threw a silver light over the surrounding trees and the white lanterns, flowers and golden leaves added a sense of elegant regal feel to the atmosphere. The Prince was already sat when Alassë arrived, to her annoyance it seemed he was in a very intense conversation with Vanessë and she didn't think it necessary to interrupt just yet. The food and wine was splendid, Alassë perhaps drinking too hastily from her goblet and eating too few of the selection of meats, fruits and breads. She spent most of her night watching couples dance or monitoring the movements of Legolas as he mingled with his hosts. It seemed that catching him on his own this evening would be harder than she had anticipated.

Only a few dances into the evening, the Prince got up to leave, indicating that he would be returning by leaving his cloak on his chair. Without glancing to anyone except a hand on his heart to the Lady, he descended the stairs. Alassë spotting her chance left her own chair quickly and after gracefully darting through the dancing couples avoiding stepping on the long dresses she too slipped down into the covered stairs without being noticed.

Reaching the bottom step Alassë walked with purpose through the trees, in the direction she had seen him go. The wine starting to influence her confidence and sense of direction as the trees thickened. Suddenly, she felt fingers curl around her wrist and before she could react she found herself pulled sideways and pushed against one of the larger tree trunks. Eyes shut and letting out a scream which sounded more alike to a squeal Alassë struggled to get free before looking up and seeing a smug smile and a pair of piercing blue eyes.

**A/N- I am SO excited to write the next chapter you have no idea! Sorry for the cliffhanger but come on, two updates in one day? I'm too good to you all ;) Please review, I'd love to have some feedback or advice for future fictions or even just your favourite Legolas moments! Go wild!**


	9. Chapter 9: Attraction

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or places- but I do own the O/Cs

**A/N: I LIED AGAIN SORRY THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! Apologies for how grammatically incorrect the last chapter was, having read it back I realised how poorly written it was so sorry! This was actually a very hard chapter to write even though I was excited about it! And yes as it has been pointed out the characters are very OOC but I let my imagination go a bit here so Legolas is VERY OOC but you never know maybe he was like this before it all got so serious in middle earth! I am finding this so hard to write because every kiss I imagine is so out of character!- You may see I gave up and went with what my imagination wanted and I hope it was to everyone's liking. Sorry about the delay for this chapter I had no idea it had been so long! Happy reading and as always I would LOVE to hear what you think!**

**Gollum girl2003 Coraline- well aren't I lucky getting those letter ninjas again! I hope I haven't lost them because I took too long!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites it really does make my day hearing the ping of my email!**

Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is due to arrive in Lothlorien to the she-elfs delight. Rumours are spreading that he was sent by Thranduil to look for a wife but how will he react when there is one elf who doesn't seem interested? Bad summary I know! Story based on a younger more flirtatious and playful Legolas with buckets of sexual tension. LegolasxOC hopefully not a Mary-Sue but I can't promise anything!

* * *

Chapter 9: Attraction

Alassë wild movements as she attempted to escape were subdued as she saw just who had caught her. She stood squeezed between the tree trunk and the Prince, suddenly becoming aware of how close they were standing. Her eyes looked down at his feet which were mere inches away from her own, her gaze travelled up his body noting his silver dress robe and how he stood leaning towards her. The Prince had an infuriating smirk etched on his face which made Alassë want to hit him and kiss him at the same time. It took her a few moments in the silence to gather her thoughts and to quell her imagination before she could take in what had happened.

The Prince looked into her eyes and Alassë cursed inwardly at how her chest swelled with heat. She was also aware of another feeling inside her which she was determined to ignore as following her instinct could only get her into trouble. Without warning however, Legolas leant closer his lips parting slightly.

"What do you think you are doi-" Alassë started to say through clenched teeth willing herself to pull away but only finding herself backing into the tree. He moved away slightly though Alassë's heart was still beating fast.

The Prince smiled before laughing quietly. "Hush" he whispered, placing a long finger on her lips. He only realised his mistake seeing the elf maiden's eyes narrow. Alassë, with a rush of anger reached and pushed with all her might against the Princes chest catching him off guard as he stumbled backwards. She may have wanted to have him alone but it had not been for this reason.

"I'm not some maid you can just order about!?" Alassë exclaimed backing away from him slowly suddenly aware that she missed the feel of his body near hers. To her frustration the Prince only started laughing and in anger she turned away from him striding back through the trees

"You sure about that?" Alassë heard him gasp out between laughs. Curiosity got the better of her as she came to a halt.

"What?" she asked irritably over her shoulder, forgetting her manners as he had forgotten his.

Alassë heard the sound of footsteps moving behind her and stiffened as she felt him stop standing close enough behind her that his breath tickled the bare nape of her neck.

"I knew that you couldn't resist me" he whispered, pausing to gage her reaction. Seeing her standing still he continued leaning closer to her ear. "You girls are all the same.. you miss the attention when it wavers.. you fell right into my trap" he murmured his voice low and soft.

Alassë's mind whirred into action trying to process what he was saying and how she felt about it. Her mind was telling her that she shouldn't stoop to his level, he was just playing games and as he had said she was falling for it. It warned her to walk away and not give him what he wanted. If she gave in now she would be giving in to him and his wants. Her body however, was fighting for a different cause. Her stomach stirred as she heard him talk of his plans and although she felt tricked there was a small part of her which was satisfied. She had caught his attention enough for him to make those plans. Alassë stared straight ahead yet she was not looking. Her attention was caught by the warmth of his breath and the warmth in her stomach as she felt his presence behind her; so close yet not touching. The Prince fell silent and Alassë became ever aware of her breath's fast pace. It suddenly occurred to her there was one way she could regain control of this situation. Mentally steeling herself, she slowly turned around to face him.

"Oh I did?" she asked softly feigning innocence, pursing her lips slightly, purposely eyeing up the elf in front of her before returning his stare. Alassë leant slowly towards him running her tongue along her bottom lip. Closer and closer she came to him before their faces were inches apart. She let her eyes linger on his lips noting his movement towards her. Ignoring her mind's protests she reached up and pressed her lips to his gently before drawing away. Looking at him she saw his eyes closed and his expression unreadable. Smiling she took one step back, his eyes blinked open wide in surprise as he felt her leave. He looked at her and watched as Alassë winked slowly before running away into the trees not looking over her shoulder.

When she was a safe distance away she ducked behind a tree and slid down the trunk till she was crouched. Alassë's hands covered her eyes as her heart raced from more than just the running. _–What do you think you are doing?- _she mentally scolded herself ignoring the rush she had felt from being so close and the taste and feel of his lips on hers just for that brief moment. She didn't have long to react as she heard someone clearing their throat from somewhere behind her. Ignoring her conscious Alassë moved out from behind the tree finding the Prince leaning against the opposite side of the trunk.

"What was that?" he asked his face an expressionless mask once again. Alassë shrunk back slightly her heart in her throat wondering if she had overstepped the line. This was followed by a sinking feeling in her stomach –_Did he not want me to?-_ she could not help but feel disappointed.

Unable to reply Alassë simply looked at her feet sensing him, as he righted himself and walked over so he was standing close.

He placed his hand under her chin raising her head so she was forced to look into his eyes. All regret Alassë had felt towards kissing him the first time melted away at the sight of them. Pressing his thumb lightly against her lips he smiled causing her to involuntarily smile back. She noticed warmth at her waist as his hand wrapped around her.

No longer resisting the urges, Alassë allowed him to pull her closer. Confidently, he too moved towards her until their bodies touched and Alassë could feel his fast heartbeat.

As his lips lightly brushed her cheek and she felt a rush of heat to her face. Alassë found herself losing all thought of control as she finally realised what she wanted; reaching up and placing her hands around his neck. She felt his cool breath on her lips and sighed in frustration as he made her wait; until in one motion, he kissed her. It was gentle and Alassë sensed his caution as his lips were soft and slow. Alassë revelled in the feeling in her stomach as she brought herself closer to him craving more. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, calculating what she wanted though her expression told him immediately.

"Told you, you couldn't…" he began to whisper before he was interrupted as Alassë rolled her eyes and curling her fingers into his long, blonde hair pulled him closer again.

"Shut up" she murmured back against his ear. At this indication the Prince took on a new character his hands roaming her body pulling her waist to his. His lips crashing onto hers. The force caused the pair to stagger back into the trunk of the tree as his lips picked up pace and the two became hungry for more.

His lips met hers with passion as he slowly moved his tongue along her lips. Alassë was taken aback with his change in demeanour she hadn't expected his energy. She couldn't help but respond moving her hands from his head down to his lower back tracing and then grabbing him. The kiss became fast and passionate both elves trying to take in as much of the other as possible. The Prince moved his kisses to the corner of Alassë's mouth, down her jaw line and started to nip gently at her neck bruising her delicate, pale skin. His hands moved to her lower back as he grabbed her waist breathing heavily before sighing softly against her lips.

Suddenly, he pulled back stepping away from her quickly looking to the west. Alassë, caught off guard, let out a little moan of disappointment as she watched him.

"My Prince," came a voice from the direction Legolas was looking as Eledor the elf who had delivered his message previously stepped towards him. "Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you" he continued keeping his trained eyes away from where Alassë was stood flustered by the tree. As her heart racing with adrenaline her body craving more.

"Very well Eledor, thank you" Legolas replied in his low official voice as the younger elf bowed deeply and made his way back to whence he came. The Prince looked back at the she-elf and smiled at her appearance, her golden hair teased the long skirts of her dress ruffled. Alassë made her way towards him her breathing finally slowing. She stopped arm's length away from him and looked up at his expressionless face. Sighing inwardly at his returned composure she took his offered arm as he began to lead her back towards the banquet. The two walked in silence and Alassë couldn't help but smile at the sudden formality considering what had been happening only moments before.

As they reached the winding staircase Legolas turned right and to Alassë's surprise found herself being walked to her home. When they arrived – too quickly for the she-elf's liking- the Prince turned to her and leant in close to her ear.

"Goodnight, Miss Alassë" he whispered sending a shiver down her spine which she was sure he had noticed. Smiling to himself the Prince brushed his lips lightly across her cheek before bowing slowly and turning disappearing into the dark of the wood.


End file.
